


By The Still Waters [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Elves, F/M, Freedom/Responsibility (rivalmance), Hawke no, Kirkwall, M/M, Merrill/elven history, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Solas/no one being impressed, Spirit Quests For Your Rubbish Ex, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: “There are two people I can think of who might know anything,” Lavellan said. “Experts - on the Fade, on the history of elvhenan. Unfortunately,” a grimace, “one of them has vanished, and if all the resources of the Inquisition can’t find him, I doubt you can.”“And the other?” Fenris demanded.“Something from my own history, for once. Not an Inquisition thing. There is - a criminal,” said Lavellan. “Exiled from the clans. She was the blood mage who murdered Clan Sabrae and its Keeper. Last I heard she was living in Kirkwall. A very dangerous woman - possibly insane, actually - but I met her once at Arlathven, and if anyone could help you -”“Merrill?”_Hawke was left in the Fade. Fenris goes looking for him. He doesn't go alone.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fenris/Male Hawke
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	By The Still Waters [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pollyrepeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [By The Still Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315497) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> **Total Length** : 10:10:24  
>  **Music** : _Dragon Age II Main Theme_ by Inon Zur  
>  **Cover Art** : [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong)  
>  **Zipped Files for Easier Downloading** : [Full Podfic Zip](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/DragonAge/By%20The%20Still%20Waters.zip) [420 MB]
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!
> 
> I beta'd this while on the plane to and from Japan. and while in Japan. and while trying to get over jetlag. and slept through most of it, at least once if not twice. I think I managed to catch all the errors but I probably missed some. That is fine, it is a hobby and it doesn't need to be perfect. Please do not let me know. This was supposed to be a not-quite-itpe gift but it took rather... longer than expected.

Chapter | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Chapter 1: Skyhold | 00:31:20 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/ByTheStillWaters/By%20The%20Still%20Waters%20Chapter%201.mp3) (21.7 MB) |   
Chapter 2: The Keeper | 00:34:12 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/ByTheStillWaters/By%20The%20Still%20Waters%20Chapter%202.mp3) (23.7 MB) |   
Chapter 3: The Enigma of Kirkwall | 00:38:46 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/ByTheStillWaters/By%20The%20Still%20Waters%20Chapter%203.mp3) (26.8 MB) |   
Chapter 4: The Black Gate | 00:33:49 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/ByTheStillWaters/By%20The%20Still%20Waters%20Chapter%204.mp3) (23.4 MB) |   
Chapter 5: Crossroads | 00:34:02 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/ByTheStillWaters/By%20The%20Still%20Waters%20Chapter%205.mp3) (23.6 MB) |   
Chapter 6: The Palace of Desire | 00:39:00 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/ByTheStillWaters/By%20The%20Still%20Waters%20Chapter%206.mp3) (27 MB) |   
Chapter 7: The Village of the Lost | 00:26:47 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/ByTheStillWaters/By%20The%20Still%20Waters%20Chapter%207.mp3) (18.6 MB) |   
Chapter 8: By The Still Waters | 00:35:15 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/ByTheStillWaters/By%20The%20Still%20Waters%20Chapter%208.mp3) (24.4 MB) |   
Chapter 9: Courage | 00:34:43 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/ByTheStillWaters/By%20The%20Still%20Waters%20Chapter%209.mp3) (24.1 MB) |   
Chapter 10: Hightown | 00:39:24 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/ByTheStillWaters/By%20The%20Still%20Waters%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (27.3 MB) |   
Chapter 11: Hanged Man | 00:32:57 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/ByTheStillWaters/By%20The%20Still%20Waters%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (22.9 MB) |   
Chapter 12: What Lies Beneath | 00:31:06 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/ByTheStillWaters/By%20The%20Still%20Waters%20Chapter%2012.mp3) (21.6 MB) |   
Chapter 13: Eranen Dahl'an | 00:35:23 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/ByTheStillWaters/By%20The%20Still%20Waters%20Chapter%2013.mp3) (24.5 MB) |   
Chapter 14: Past and Future | 00:31:23 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/ByTheStillWaters/By%20The%20Still%20Waters%20Chapter%2014.mp3) (21.8 MB) |   
Chapter 15: Inferno | 00:32:07 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/ByTheStillWaters/By%20The%20Still%20Waters%20Chapter%2015.mp3) (22.3 MB) |   
Chapter 16: Ruined | 00:31:57 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/ByTheStillWaters/By%20The%20Still%20Waters%20Chapter%2016.mp3) (22.2 MB) |   
Chapter 17: Behind Mirrors | 00:29:14 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/ByTheStillWaters/By%20The%20Still%20Waters%20Chapter%2017.mp3) (20.3 MB) |   
Chapter 18: The Dread Wolf | 00:38:59 |  [MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/ByTheStillWaters/By%20The%20Still%20Waters%20Chapter%2018.mp3) (27 MB) | 


End file.
